Amber's Homework
by ALotOfGoingOnAtTheMoment
Summary: Amber was supposed to do homework. Until a certain blonde went to do homework across from her. Distracted, she carelessly left a piece of paper containing her feelings. What will Jerome think? Things were awkward then, Amber thinks it's bound to be more awkward now. OneShot. Not really good at summaries. Review!


**Amber's POV**

I sat in the living room couch. I had my notebook on my lap and a pink pen on my hand. I was supposed to do my homework. But then _he _had to go downstairs and do his homework here, too. Now, I'm distracted. With his dirty blonde hair which effortlessly looks good, icy blue eyes, and of course, his trademark smirks. The _'he'_ I was referring to was none other than Jerome Clarke.

Yes, yes. I know what you're thinking. Gorgeous, perfect Amber Millington, having a crush on quiet, mysterious Jerome Clarke. Unlikely, huh? Everybody thinks that he's cold, arrogant and secretive. But when Mara didn't, I noticed his sweet and sensitive side. It's really sad that Mara dumped Jerome for Mick. I guess Jara didn't work. Amfie didn't, too. Jerome still hasn't moved on. We rarely see him. He spends most of his time alone. Alfie's been spending time with Mick rather than him.

Then, Eddie and Fabian went down the stairs sounding like a bunch of elephants trampling against each other. They ran into the living room. Eddie threw a pillow at Fabian. Fabian caught it and threw it back. Eddie dodged and it hit me.

"Fabian!" I shrieked.

"Sorry, Amber." Fabian said. He turned to Eddie. "Give me my book back, Eddie!"

Instead of answering, Eddie ran into the kitchen, where Mara and Joy were washing the dishes. Fabian ran closely behind.

"Eddie, Fabian! Stop it!" Joy yelled at the boys, who were now hurling handfuls of water at each other.

"Nina! Patricia! Tell your boyfriends to cut it out!" Mara yelled.

"Stop it, boys-" Nina began.

"Or we will burn you both." Patricia finished for her. Neither looked up from the magazines they were reading. Fabian and Eddie continued to chase each other until they were finally stopped by Victor upstairs.

I felt Jerome stare at me, but when I looked at his direction, he went back to reading his book. A few minutes later, I saw him steal looks at Mara. I felt _annoyed_. I felt _mad_. I felt _jealous_. But most of all, I felt _hurt_. I am in a predicament. I have a crush, a pretty strong one, too. On the wrong person. My pen fell with a clatter on the floor.

Oh, right. I was doing homework. Or trying to anyway. I was merely staring at a blank piece of paper. With one last look at Jerome, I picked up my pen and began to write.

_**Reasons why I can't have Jerome Clarke**_

**We're not that close.  
**

**He still has feelings for Mara.  
**

**He treats everyone coldly.  
**

**I'm not really smart.  
**

**He probably hates me because I'm spoiled and annoying.**

**Jerome's POV**

Amber looked up from the paper she was writing on, and I didn't have to be in a 2 ft. radius to notice that there were tears forming in her eyes. I put my notebooks down and walked towards her.

"What's up?" I said.

She jumped. She quickly tore the piece of paper from her notebook and hid it under her bag.

"What? Nothing." She lied. She began to gather all her books.

"Amb-" Jerome started. But Amber had already gone up the stairs. He picked up her forgotten paper and opened it.

**Amber's POV**

I lied on my bed. Things were going through my mind. _Why did I just run away like that? He probably had something to ask me. Oh my god. I just missed an opportunity to talk to him. I'm so stupid!_

I heard someone knock on the door. "It's open." I say.

Jerome walked in.

"I'm just here to give you your homework back." He said. "You left it downstairs, see."

He put the paper beside me and left.

I opened the folded paper. In it, I found my own handwriting. And a bit of Jerome's.

_**Reasons why I can't have Jerome Clarke**_

**We're not that close. He isn't even that close with anyone in the house. **_That's true. But I know that if we all try hard enough,__we can make it work._**  
**

**He still has feelings for Mara. **_How can you be so sure? Is it because of the way I look at her? If you could only see how I look at you, I bet you'll be surprised at the difference._**  
**

**He treats everyone coldly. **_True, but how can you hold that against me? They've never really given me a chance. I can be decent, you know._**  
**

**I'm not really smart. **_What? How can you say that? You might not be book-smart, but I believe that you're very smart in your own little way. Don't be afraid of what other people will say. Show them who you really are. Stop hiding from all those make-up. Besides, you're prettier without it._

**He probably hates me because I'm spoiled and annoying. **_You're not. You're probably the only person who makes me feel better without even trying. You have to believe me; __I love you__ for all that you are. I don't want you to change._

**A/N: Liked it? Sad to say, it's a One-Shot. Please review! I'll try to do more! :D **


End file.
